blue skies, red lust
by MikasaSuTaco
Summary: Ciel confesses to Elisabeth he is gay, or is he just confused ?


Hey guys ! This is my very first fan fiction. Since I have all these feels and they have no where to go , I will give theme to you guys.

This fan fiction is about Elisabeth XCiel because I mean they deserve so much more and poor Elisabeth, yes she can get annoying but she also needs love and she can't get that if ciel spends his time banging Sebastian...but there will be a slight bit of elisabethxgrell ..so yeah :3 .- MikasaSuTaco

Blue Skies , Red lust

Elisabeth's POV.

My eyes flutter open, waking to a sun beam flashing my face and causing me to flinch. I hate the sun and the color blue, yes the color BLUE , how hate it because it reminds me of _him_.

Ever since ciel told me he was gay and he would never love me the way I love him, for he is in love with his butler , I stopped smiling and everything I see,taste and hear makes me want to spit and stomp on anyone who might say otherwise, but ciel still agreed to marry me for some stupid reason, probably taking pity on me, the thought of that makes me boil with anger.

Today I lied to my mother that on the day ciel confessed to me, Me and ciel went to the square with his butler for a romantic walk by the city lights. My mother loves ciel, and told me that we will be going to a fancy dinner in his mansion. My mind raced and heartache came back like a knife to my back.

I no longer wore silly clothes , bows and I don't put my hair in pony tails but I also don't do these things, for I am 18 now and mature. I can't sit in a table where my gay fiancee and his lover sit seven feet away from me, but I have no choice. I let my hair down and straight, I let it flow down my back like a waterfall and I wear my finest red dress with layers and black lace , and finally red lipstick and earrings to match my outfit. I looked like a elegant woman.

Paula called me and we went to the carriage to go to the phantomhive estate and very mile we got closer to his place my heart seemed to break even more.

Ciels POV

wantes

I sit in my bed thinking of the right time to confess my feelings to Sebastian. No I haven't confessed my love to him yet but this is very nerve wrecking and I still have mixed emotions about what I want, yes Ciel Phantomhive the boy who runs the biggest toy company in england isn't sure about what he wants for the first time.

Elisabeth's mother wanted to have dinner here and I couldn't refuse because she is the mother of my fiancee. Elisabeth surprisingly took the news that I am gay pretty easily but that didn't mean that I might of broke something inside because I haven't heard from her in two months. I decided to still marry her because I didn't want her to be the laughing stock of england , she probably already had enough.

Deep inside I love Elisabeth but I am not _sure _I am sexually attracted to her and I am pretty sure I like men. There was a loud bell going off at the door that inturupted my thoughts, Sebastian knocked at my door letting me know Elisabeth was here.

Elisabeth's POV

I walked in to Phantomhive estates greeted by ciels now _lover _and we were greeted by ciel. He walked down the stairs and greeted my father and mother, then he looked at me with his _blue eyes _I hate and also adored. I put the fakest smile on my face and hugged him, he smelled of his soaps I had given to him on Christmas, like nothing has changed but that was crashed by reality like a slap to the face. I quickly backed away from him ,not making eye contact I walked to the dining room to be served . I felt a pair of blue eyes burning on my back begging me to say something, but that Elisabeth died long ago.

I sat at the table facing ciel and his trusty butler standing right besides him . I looked down at my eamty plate not wanting to make eye contact with him and sat quite. My mother was talking up a storm, cheering and laughing bouncing of the walls, but I sat still and still facing my plate, no one payed mind to my quiteness but I still felt a pair of blue eyes burning a hole right through me and I made me angry.

I stood up causing my mother to look at me with a questioning look, I walked to her and told her I would be going to the powder room and she nodes. I walked pass ciel, I looked on my side view seeing ciel turned his head to see were I was heading.

I lied and went straight to the rose garden, I walked outside and I was greeted by the beautiful scent of roses washing over me. I sat on the nearest bench and admired the view, till I heard noises and looked toward the noise only to find a long red headed man on a latter looking to through the window and squealing.

I called to him to ask what he was doing, he turned his head and fell off the latter , I ran to him as quick as I could.

What are you doing here on a latter I asked. He looked at me with a dizzy expression and was later replaced with a devilish grin. Well , well if it isn't lady mildleford , the fiancee of that filthy child who keeps my poor sebas-chan away from me.

I looked at him for a while latter to realize what he ment. Anger filled me again and I threw my hand in the air with frustation. Why is every attractive guy I meet are gay and attracted to ciels butler?!. Grells smirk got wider. Why thank you darling, but what do you mean by very one?

My face Softhend and my anger went away replaced with sadness . well ciel said he was gay and that him and sabstian are in love but he still agreed to marry me , I explained to him.

Grells smirk faded and his bubbly personality went away at the blink of an eye. Well , I guess that explains everything he said sadly. He looked at me and stood quite for a second then he spoke. Do you want to go to a bar and ditch this place he asked with a smile. I blushed and thought for a moment, I noded my head and agreed, why spend it here with my gay fiancee who will never love me and drown in my pity. With that we walked to the nearest bar.

Hey guys sorry I had to end it like that for the first chapter but just wait for the second one. Thanks for reading tell me guys what you think.


End file.
